


Let Us Reunite

by Feenie



Series: we'll make heaven a place on earth/mira/new jerusalem [2]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game), Xenoblade Chronicles X, Xenogears, Xenosaga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossing Timelines, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Resurrection, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenie/pseuds/Feenie
Summary: Or, Shion meets her fellow Xeno series protagonists.Spoilers dead ahead.
Series: we'll make heaven a place on earth/mira/new jerusalem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530728
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Let Us Reunite

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh hey I love the Xeno series and wanted to make a mashup AU of it

Shion found herself standing on a beach, far away from any planet she knew. The area was quiet, save for the sound of waves rolling against the shore. She...She’d been here before, why was she back here again?

Shion sighed and sat by the shoreline. No one else was here, and while the temptation to explore was strong, she doubted it was necessarily safe to do so…

Wait. There was another person here, standing a ways away from her. They were wearing green robes, similar to the ones she had seen on the Testaments, but there was no mask, just a hood covering their face. They held a golden staff, a hook on one end and a spear tip on the other.

“...my job here is down for now, then,” they declared in a soft voice. “And now…”

“Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here?” Shion questioned.

The figure flinched before turning to look at her. “...I could ask you what you’re doing here as well. You aren’t supposed to be here.”

“I doubt you should be here either!” Shion retorted. “Why are you here?”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t share that. Not yet, at least,” the person responded, sticking the pointed end of their staff into the sand. “You should go back home.”

“Not until you leave!” Shion shouted, but her vision was growing spotty, and it was hard for her to stay upright suddenly.

The person sighed. “I’ll be going soon, trust me. For now...rest a while. You deserve the rest.”

Shion blinked once, twice, and she was back on the Elsa, Allen’s voice pulling her out of sleep. “Chief, you have to come see this! The weirdest thing happened…!”

Shion groaned, sitting up. “Five minutes, Allen…”

She hurried to get dressed before hurrying to the bridge, almost running smack into Tony. “Oof, sorry…wait, what the…?”

Outside the windows, plain as day, was the Kukai Foundation, the ship docked as though they had never left.

“That’s impossible, we shouldn’t be anywhere near the Foundation…” Shion murmured.

“Shion, do you mind checking it out? I’m gonna make sure nothing’s wrong with the ship,” Hammer asked.

Shion nodded, and left the ship to an odd sight. Several green swirling portals surrounded the dock, hovering in midair. She rubbed at her eyes, blinking to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. “As if today couldn’t get any weirder…”

Almost all at once, people started coming out of the portals, and Shion couldn’t help but reach for her M.W.S. out of reflex. They all stumbled to a halt, looking around with wide eyes.

“Well,” a woman with silvery, almost white hair that reminded Shion of chaos, said aloud to the brown-haired woman beside her, “we’re definitely not on Mira anymore.”

“This looks like the inside of the World Tree!” a younger boy commented, looking around as quickly as he could. “Pyra, do you think this place is connected to it in some way?”

“Where are we?” a young man with long brown hair tied back into a ponytail wondered, gripping an arm.

“It reminds me a lot of Alcamoth, but...there’s something very different about it,” another young man, this one with blonde hair and a large sword slung over his back, noted.

The groups all seemed to notice each other at once, and they all fell quiet, watching each other’s and Shion’s group carefully. No one dared move right away, until the woman beside the one with silvery hair took a step forward.

“So, uh...hello! I’m Soleil Bellerose, member of the Pathfinder division of BLADE!” she greeted, raising a hand to wave. “I’m here with Elma, captain of the Reclaimers division! We...well, we found a glowing portal leading here, and...here we are!”

The woman Shion assumed was Elma smiled, taking a step forward to stand at her side. “It’s nice to meet you all. I assure everyone here, we mean no harm.”

“I think it’s a miracle and a half we can understand you,” a blond man with an eye-patch remarked, stepping forward. “At least, my friend and I can.”

Elma winced. “Sorry about that. Where we’re from, we have an auto-translator in effect so we can all understand each other. I assumed it would have carried over somehow…”

The eyepatch man shrugged. “Eh. No harm, no foul. I’m Bart Fatima, sand pirate extraordinaire!” he greeted.

“...sand pirate,” Soleil repeated, raising an eyebrow. “That sounds... _really_ fake. How come I’ve never heard of you?”

“Oi, I’m not accusing this BLADE organization of being made up!” Bart retorted, folding his arms. “We would have heard of this ‘BLADE’ by now, right Fei?”

The man with the long brown hair shrugged. “Honestly, after the crap we’ve been through, there being one organization we haven’t heard of doesn’t surprise me.”

Bart huffed. “Well, no matter. Which continent are you from, then?”

“I mean, we’re located near Primordia, if that’s what you’re asking?” Soleil responded, tilting her head. “Actually, wait, I’m getting ahead of myself, I don’t even know where you all came from because I haven’t seen any of you on Mira. What year is this?”

“Where we’re from, it’s the year 9999,” Bart responded.

“4768, T.C.,” Shion spoke up.

Soleil stared at Bart, then Shion, before taking a deep breath. “Yeah uh. For us it’s the year 2057, A.D.”

“That far back?!” Shion gasped. “How? And what kind of places are Primordia and Mira…?”

“What do you mean, ‘that far back’? How far in the future is 4768 T.C.?” Soleil asked in turn.

“If my math is right, that would make it about 2,711 years. Which is...kind of unbelievable,” Elma noted aloud.

“...actually it’s something like 5,221 years,” Shion corrected, and Elma’s eyes widened.

“...I don’t even know how to react to that,” she admitted.

“I don’t think it’s out of the question to assume we’re all from different places in time and space,” a woman with fiery red hair noted. “Father did say something about different dimensions, after all…”

The boy beside her lit up like a star in the sky. “D’you think the Conduit has something to do with this? Heck, are we in the dimension it comes from??”

Shion made a mental note to ask about what the Conduit was later as the redhead shrugged. “I can’t say for certain. I think for now, let’s just be good guests here.”

She looked to Shion, smiling. “My name is Pyra, and this boy here is Rex. It’s nice to meet you.”

There was something green on her chest that caught Shion’s eye, and—

No, the shape was probably a coincidence. Not every cross-shaped item was connected to the Zohar, for goodness’s sake…

“My name is Shion Uzuki. It’s nice to meet you all,” Shion greeted.

“Uzuki?” Bart and Fei repeated, eyebrows rising.

“Yes…? That’s my last name, what’s so odd about it?” Shion questioned.

“We know a guy with the same last name,” Fei explained. “I don’t suppose you have a family member by the name of Citan?”

“Afraid not,” Shion answered, grimacing. The only immediate family she had was…

“It’s nice to meet you,” Pyra quickly spoke up, noticing Shion’s expression. “I forgot to mention, for us it’s the year 4064, though I don’t think it’s in your time period.”

Shion nodded. “I’d be surprised if it was. I’d like to stay and chat and all, but...how did we all get here? I mean, I know this place, but I was headed somewhere else before I woke up today…”

“Well, what did we all do last? If we’re talking major events, at least,” the blonde boy—Shion just realized he had yet to introduce himself—asked aloud.

“...I mean. We killed a god,” Fei spoke up. “Does that count?”

“So did we, actually,” the blonde boy said, raising an eyebrow. “That’s an odd coincidence.”

“I mean he wasn’t a god, more a creation of his, but that counts, yeah?” Rex asked.

Soleil, Shion couldn’t help but notice, immediately frowned and looked away. Elma cleared her throat and said, “We recovered an item vital to our survival on Mira. That’s all we’re at liberty to say, I’m afraid.”

“We stopped a man from constantly resetting the universe. Does that count?” Shion questioned.

“A theory, then: something happened after we did all that to create these portals to bring us together,” the blonde boy said, raising a hand to his chin. “I can only assume, though.”

He paused. “...I haven’t introduced myself yet, have I? I’m Shulk, originally from Colony 9 on the Bionis.”

“The heck is a Bionis?” Junior’s voice piped up as he walked to Shion’s side. “Shion, what’s going on here? And why are we back at the Foundation?”

“Oh, Junior. Portals apparently opened up and people from other times and places are coming through?” Shion responded.

Junior stared at her, raising an eyebrow. “...somehow even after all we’ve been through, that’s...what.”

Shion could only shrug. “I’m not sure why we were brought back here, I’m afraid. Is everyone onboard alright?”

“Yup! Nothing’s damaged, there’s just the matter of…”

Junior trailed off, eyes slowly growing wide. “...no, how…?”

“Junior? Hey, are you okay?” Shion asked.

Junior didn’t answer for a minute, and before she could ask again, Junior suddenly broke into a run.

“Whoa, hey! Where’s the kid going?” Bart wondered.

“I’m sorry, I gotta see what’s going on!” Shion apologized before running after him. “Junior! Come back!”

An awkward pause followed before Soleil shrugged. “Elma, do you mind if I go after her?”

“Go ahead, just be careful,” Elma answered, and Soleil took off after her.

Shulk stuck his head back into his portal before following, and Fei and Bart followed suit. “Wait up!”

Rex and Pyra exchanges puzzled looks before he shrugged, and the pair hurried to catch up with the others.

—

The sound of the waves gradually led Gaignun back to consciousness, a groan escaping his throat as he opened an eye. His memories felt...fuzzy, though he couldn’t place why.

...there was something wrong with this scenario, he realized. He had—Yuriev had— _Rubedo and Albedo_ —

Gaignun sat up and realized he was sitting on a beach. Was he back at the Foundation? It couldn’t have all been a dream, he was in his suit, and, well, he wasn’t about to fall asleep in his suit at the beach.

“Gaignun! You’re alive?”

He had never been happier to hear chaos’ voice in that moment. He stood up and turned around to see chaos and Jin running up to him, relieved looks on their faces.

“Jin, chaos! I...guess I am, somehow?” Gaignun said. “I don’t know how, I don’t recall anything between now and when I had…”

He hesitated, then shook his head minutely. He could see the Foundation’s city in the distance, and that was equal parts confusing and relieving. “What happened after...that?”

Jin winced while chaos coughed. “It’s...a long story that I don’t know where to start with. I thought we had died too,” chaos admitted.

Gaignun’s face fell at that, blood turning to ice. Jin shook his head. “It wasn’t Yuriev, we can assure you of that.”

“Oh, thank god,” Gaignun mumbled, before noticing a dark shape behind the two. “What’s that…?”

Jin and chaos turned around, and a man with long black hair stumbled up, rubbing at his eyes. “Where the hell am I on this stupid planet…”

Gaignun raised an eyebrow. “I’ll thank you for not referring to the Kukai Foundation as stupid in the future.”

The man looked up. “The wha—oh. Am I dead? Is this Mira’s version of hell or something?”

“I believe you’re as alive as we are,” Jin said. “And what is Mira?”

The mystery man stared at the three, notably Gaignun, for a good moment or so before sighing. “Okay. Okay, no idea where I am, but the name’s Lao Huang. And I’m 97% sure I was deader than dead until now.”

“Us too, actually,” chaos chimed in. “Though under different circumstances. I’m chaos, and this is Jin Uzuki and Gaignun Kukai.”

Lao blinked. “...sorry, Kukai here reminds me a bit too much of someone I knew. Anyways, uh...shit, what do we do now?”

“Hey! Over there!” a new, deeper voice called, and the group of four turned to see a large man with silvery hair and pointed ears jog up to them with another person with silver hair slung over his shoulder.

“Are any of you healers?” The large man asked. “I’ve been trying to wake him up, he was barely breathing when I found him.”

“I am,” Jin said, stepping forward. “Let me take a look.”

The new man gently set down the person he was carrying, and it was now Gaignun could see wings coming out of the unconscious man’s head. Large, feathery wings.

Jin seemed unperturbed, feeling around his neck. “There’s a pulse, at least. Where was he, in the water or on dry land?”

“Dry land,” the man answered. “I don’t think he was drowning, he was dry when I got to him.”

Jin nodded as he carefully looked over his patient. “I believe a regular healing spell should do for now,” he declared after a minute, immediately getting to work on healing the unconscious man.

“So, uh. What’s your name?” Lao asked.

“Name’s Vandham, I’m from Uraya. Where are we, Indol?” the large man asked in turn.

“...I don’t know whether to start with the fact you share a name with someone I know or the fact that I recognize neither of those places,” Lao said, grimacing.

The unconscious man finally opened his eyes, and he stared up at the group. “Where...am I?”

“Welcome back to the world of the living. You’re at the Kukai Foundation, we found you out cold on the beach,” Jin explained. “Are you alright?”

“I...I believe so? Wasn’t I just…”

The man sat up, looking around. “...this isn’t Alcamoth. Where is this Kukai Foundation?”

“Far away from Alcamoth, I’m guessing,” Lao guessed. “Kukai, am I right to assume you’re in charge of the Foundation?”

Gaignun nodded. “I’ll have to get back home to get in contact with whoever I can, but if need be, I offer the Foundation’s services to you all.”

Vandham blinked a few times. “Y’sure? We literally just met.”

“I’m absolutely sure. The Foundation is meant to help those in need, and if you need help, then we’re open to you,” Gaignun confirmed.

Lao raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Vandham sighed, shoulders sagging. “That’s kind of you, but you’re talking to a dead man walking. I’m pretty sure I’m supposed to be dead.”

“...so are we, believe it or not,” Jin said.

“What kind of coincidence…” Lao muttered, partially to himself.

A sudden pain lanced through Gaignun’s head, and it nearly was enough to make him fall to the ground. He grabbed at his head, eyes shut tight.

“Gaignun?!”

“Don’t tell me…”

No no no no no no _no_ Yuriev had to be dead, he had to be, otherwise everything they had worked for, what Gaignun went through to ensure Yuriev would never hurt anyone again—

_nigredo?_

That one word was enough to make him almost sob in relief as the familiar hum of Rubedo’s wavelength returned.

 _(Rubedo!)_ Gaignun called back. _(I’m here, I’m_ here! _)_

“Gaignun?” Jin’s voice prompted Gaignun to open his eyes, showing the rest of their group looking on in a mix of worry and confusion.

“It’s just Junior,” Gaignun said, smiling. “Yuriev is gone.”

Jin and chaos sighed in relief. Lao and Vandham exchanged very confused looks as Junior asked, _Where are you?!_

_(The beach! Where are you??)_

_Back home! I’m heading over to you, just hang on!_

“Hey, uh. Kukai? You okay?” Lao asked.

“I’m fine, er...I’ll have to explain later, I apologize,” Gaignun replied at seeing Lao, Vandham, and the mystery man’s confused looks. “By the way, I don’t think we learned your name, sir?”

“Ah! My apologies, I am Kallian Antiqua of the High Entia,” the mystery man responded. “I...don’t know how I survived, however, I was certain that I…”

“What the hey’s a High Entia?” Vandham wondered. “Does it have anything to do with those wings on your head?”

“Yes, actually. I’ve never seen a Homs with pointed ears before…” Kallian noted. “Are you, perchance, part-High Entia?”

“Do you think I’d be part-Entia if I didn’t know what one was?” Vandham asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“I mean, some people could be unknowingly descended from High Entia…” Kallian said.

Lao, Jin, and chaos watched the scene with very visible confusion. “Somehow this is only mildly less confusing than listening to a Nopon,” Lao commented.

“...what’s a Nopon?” Jin asked.

“You seriously haven’t heard of them? The fuzzy bastards are damn near everywhere on Mira,” Lao responded. “I’m certain they’re probably here if you look hard enough.”

“I’d have to agree, I’m pretty sure they would find a way to live on a dead titan if they could get it to stay afloat,” Vandham said, nodding.

Kallian sputtered at that, but didn’t get a word out before a cry of “ _Gaignun!!_ ” interrupted him, followed by Junior tackle-hugging Gaignun to the ground. Gaignun yelped as he hit the sand.

“Ow, ow, ow…”

“Oh my god. Oh my god I thought you were dead,” Junior said, voice shaking. “I thought I lost you.”

Gaignun blinked a few times, looking at Junior’s face to see tears streaking his face as he clung as hard as he dared to him. Gaignun hugged Junior back.

“I’m here now. And I’m not going anywhere,” he murmured.

The two stayed like that for a minute before Junior raised a fist and punched Gaignun’s shoulder.

“Ow, _hey—!_ ”

“That. Was for not telling me about what dad was doing, and for sacrificing yourself like that.”

Junior glared at him, still crying. “I can’t believe you, we could have done something other than just let you die, you stupid asshole!”

There was no real venom behind his words, though Gaignun could sense the fear and anger over the wavelength.

“Do you know how scared I was to lose you?? After Citrine died, after Albedo died, after _everything_ since the Miltian Conflict, you just go and do all that?!”

Junior butted his head against Gaignun’s. “We already lost 665 siblings, dumbass, never mind what Citrine and Albedo did! God _dammit_ Gaignun, I saw enough people die at that point…!”

Junior’s shoulders shook. “If you do that again, I’m personally gonna drag you to the Foundation and glue you to your chair! Y’hear me?!”

Gaignun smiled, weakly. “...glad to see you too.”

“...anyone else feeling a bit awkward?” Lao questioned. “Because uh. This is touching, but…”

“Lao?!”

A woman with fluffy brown hair sprinted onto the beach next, stumbling to a halt in front of Lao with wide eyes. Lao had equally wide eyes, jaw dropping.

“Sol?! What’re you doing here?”

“We—Elma and I, we found these portals, they led us here, then that kid showed up and ran over here, and...and…”

Her eyes started watering. “You’re alive. I thought I had…”

Lao pulled Sol into a hug. “...there there, don’t turn into a sobbing wreck on me now.”

“How did you beat me here, you two—Jin?!”

Shion was next to arrive, and she came to a halt before the group. Jin smiled at her. “Hi, Shion.”

“You—You and chaos, I thought you were dead!” Shion sputtered. “Especially after all that…!”

“We were,” chaos said, “but somehow we’ve returned.”

Shion smiled and hugged the two. “I wasn’t ready to say goodbye just yet, honestly, I’m glad you two are back!”

Shion’s smile slowly dropped as she stepped back and scanned the group before her. “...wasn’t KOS-MOS with you…?”

Junior finally moved off Gaignun, haphazardly wiping any remaining tears off his face. “I’d almost forgot...do you know where she is?”

Gaignun sat up, frowning. “I’m afraid not. I thought she would still be with Shion…”

Shion turned to look at Jin and chaos, as if asking them the same question, and both shook their heads. “After I fell, I don’t know what happened to her, I’m afraid,” Jin admitted.

“She fought until our job was done. I believe she’s still out there,” chaos assured.

“I hope so,” Shion murmured before a blonde boy approached the beach next. His gaze fell on Kallian before he gasped and ran up to him. “Prince Kallian!”

“Shulk! You’re alive!” Kallian said, wings flapping as he smiled. “Thank goodness…”

He peered behind Shulk and looked at the large glowing sword on his back. “The Monado’s shape...is Zanza…”

Shulk grinned. “Dead as can be. The Bionis and Mechonis are no more, but we’re all safe and sound, especially Melia.”

“The Bionis is gone?? Then how…?” Kallian started.

“We created a new world. One without any gods,” Shulk replied. He paused, then added, “Well, Alvis is still watching over us, but he’s taking a hands-off approach.”

“You all are too fast, ye gods!” complained another new voice, a blonde man wearing an eye-patch arriving with a brown-haired man in tow. “This city is huge, how the…”

The blonde man paused, looking around and blinking. “...Er. Are we interrupting something?”

“Safe to assume we are, from the looks of things,” the brown-haired man noted.

“Vandham?! No way!” A younger brunet boy was next to arrive, followed by a woman with bright red hair. The boy broke into a run when he saw Vandham, tackle-hugging him with much less force than Junior used on Gaignun.

“Rex!” Vandham cheered. “I can’t believe you’re here of all places!”

“I should be saying that to you, how did you come back?!” Rex questioned. “We saw you die!”

Vandham’s grin faltered at that, and he looked up at the redhead. “Been wondering the same, I’m afraid. I don’t suppose you know anything?”

“I’m afraid not,” the girl admitted, steepling her fingers. “The Aegis can’t bring people back to life, especially not in a different world entirely…”

Vandham sighed. “Figures. What happened to Roc?”

“I, uh, reawakened him as my Blade,” Rex admitted. “We needed his help…”

“Kid, that’s just fine. I’d rather he be in your hands than Torna’s,” Vandham assured, resting a hand on Rex’s shoulder. Rex sighed, a weight clearly lifted from his shoulders.

A beeping noise interrupted the scene, and Sol took out a bulky-looking device. “...oh, no.”

“What happened?” Lao asked.

Sol pressed a button. “Hello?”

“Soleil? Where are you?” a woman’s voice spoke up.

“Elma! There’s a beach on the west side of this place, that’s where I’m at right now!” Soleil answered.

“You might want to hurry back here!” Elma said, shortly before the sound of arguing became audible. “More people are coming out of the portals! And it looks like a fight is about to break out!”


End file.
